The present invention relates to abrasive tools. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved abrasive tool such as a diamond abrasive tool for use in grinding glass.
Abrading tools or devices are used in many fields to grind or abrade material from various work pieces. While abrading processes and tools have been long known, there remains a need for improved tools which abrade efficiently requiring less power and generating less heat.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an abrasive tool having a substrate with a bed of discrete elements with intersticial spaces therebetween secured to a surface of the substrate. A monolayer of a plurality of elongate abrasive particles have their end portions positioned in the interstices and bonded to adjacent elements of the bed. The abrasive particles extend outwardly of the bed and form the abrading elements of the tool.
It is a feature of the invention that an abrasive tool is provided with improved swarf clearance, which, in turn, allows cooler grinding and lower loading.
It is another feature of the invention that the orientation of the abrasive particles allows larger volumetric abraded material displacement with attendant lower pressure and loading during the abrading process.
It is a further feature of the invention that the abrasive tool allows for fast material removal rates with low power requirements.
It is yet a further feature of the invention that the abrasive tool provides reduced workpiece-to-tool surface contact and improved coolant flow characteristics to provide improved lubricity.
It is still a further feature of the invention that the abrasive tool provides excellent retention of the abrasive particles.
Further understanding of the present invention will be had from the accompanying drawings and following disclosure. As used herein, all percentages and parts are by weight unless otherwise indicated.